


Never Back Down

by Axa89



Category: Elfen Lied
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone Is Alive, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 15:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axa89/pseuds/Axa89
Summary: Quando dei soldati invadono la tua nuova casa e minacciano le tue persone più care hai solo una possibilità: combattere





	Never Back Down

Stava succedendo qualcosa di terribile in fondo al corridoio , grida di terrore rimbombano nelle pareti della grande casa : suoni metallici si distinguono nitidamente nella confusione generale , Mariko in allarme percepisce l'ostilità nell'aria e con circospezione cerca di avvicinarsi alle porte scorrevoli della sala da pranzo per capire cosa stia accadendo : che stiano cercando lei?  
Era riuscita in questi mesi ad avere una vita normale grazie all'astuzia di suo padre che aveva elaborato un piano per toglierla dalle grinfie di Kakuzawa ossia fingere la propria morte sfruttando a proprio vantaggio gli esplosivi che le erano stati impiantati crudelmente in punti differenti del corpo ( con una copia del telecomando di attivazione delle bombe , Kurama fece esplodere le gambe di Mariko che erano state amputate di netto dai vettori di Lucy , con la bambina che si gettò in tempo in mare per poi venire soccorsa e poi successivamente operata con l'impianto di protesi all'avanguardia) per essere affidata alle cure di Nana sua sorella maggiore adottiva e di quella stramba famiglia di cui ora faceva parte .  
Apre con cautela uno spiraglio e con orrore vede la stanza distrutta ,con una marea di uomini armati che picchiano selvaggiamente i suoi amici , Nana è a terra ed ha perso le protesi che sostituivano tutti i suoi arti che sanguina copiosamente e si lamente con voce flebile , anche il piccolo cane Wanta è gravemente ferito e sullo sfondo riconosce la figura che sembra comandare quei criminali : Nosou , il presunto scienziato che l'ha torturata per anni con a seguito tre figure in nero con l'elmetto che costringevano quelli dell'istituto a indossare ai Diclonius che tenevano innaturalmente sospesa in aria lei : Lucy , la più forte della sua razza che indifesa è in balia dei nemici ( Mariko odiava con tutte le sue forze Lucy ma è affezionata alla personalità alternativa di Nyu ed in quel momento era Nyu a soffrire ) .   
Forte dei suoi 11 metri di lunghezza e dalla capacità di sollevare ben 40 tonnellate , i suoi innumerevoli vettori sono tra i più letali della sua specie ma non ne può usufruire senza svelare la sua vera natura ,come fare?  
Non ha molto tempo per pensare perchè se quei tre con l'elmetto sono Silpelit non ci vorrà molto prima di essere individuata e sarà costretta ad affrontarli e ucciderli davanti agli occhi degli altri .  
"Myu?" una delle figure in nero rivolge la sua attenzione verso il fondo della stanza seguita dal resto del gruppo " cosa c'è Cynthia ?" " Myu, Myu" " stai percependo la presenza di un'altro Diclonius?" l'essere annuisce e Nosou lo scenziato dai lunghi capelli intuisce che qualcuno lo sta spiando " ti conviene uscire fuori , ti abbiamo scoperta , Cynthia attacca" , Mariko è stata beccata e instintivamente si allontana quanto basta per sfuggire ad una selva di braccia trasparenti che attraversano le pareti " maledizione, i loro vettori sono lunghi quasi quanto i miei , sono salva per miracolo" può tirare un momentaneo respiro di sollievo quando la Silpelit è costretta a ritirarare le sue appendici.  
"E così ti piace giocare a nascondino , Cynthia e Alicia portetemela qui viva !!" le due Diclonius a servizio di Nosou sfondano le fragili porte a scorrimento e partono all'inseguimento di Mariko che è scappata con l'intento di portare quanti più avversari fuori dalla casa ed eliminarli , riesce ad arrivare in prossimità di una finestra con l'intento di saltare fuori ma incredibilmente una delle sue inseguitrici riesce ad agguantare la sua caviglia e con forza sovrumana la sbatte violentemente a terra , la biondina risponde con un' altrettanto potente Diretto sul casco sbalzando l'avversaria di diversi metri ,la sua compare eietta 5 braccia invisibili che Mariko para colpo su colpo e riusa le sue a mo' di frusta per poi prenderla di peso e gettarla aldilà del muro sfondandolo , l'altro Silpelit si rifà sotto ma la giovane figlia di Kurama intuisce le intenzioni e sta per far fare un'altro volo alla malcapitata ma ecco che un dolore lancinante la blocca di colpo , un pesante proiettile al tungsteno l'ha perforata parte per parte al fianco destro , dal nulla spunta un uomo dai capelli corti e gli occhiali da sole con una pistola ancora fumante " beccata".


End file.
